Kimeru
by postages
Summary: Can I remain here outside and let myself be drenched in the rain?


**Author's Notes:** Although it was against my will to stay up late, I ended up doing so just to finish this. Although it's not really something to be proud of, I hope you'll like this!

To Biske-chama, you are **such** a mod. And I salute you for loving RuHana deeply.

To Annie D-san, I was so inspired by your fic that I just had to write one.

To the entire RHR ML, much luffles go to you!

**Disclaimers:** Nope. I dun own SD. Blame it all on Inoue-sensei.

**Kimeru**

_Can I remain here outside and let myself be drenched in the rain?_

**Kimeru** decide / decision

If there was one thing I hated doing, it was waiting.

Of course. Reason would tell me to just let things be and not wait. It was, after all, to save time. Something really one could benefit from, right?

But that was beside the point.

I stared at the figures on the court, their bodies moving with every screech of the shoes, as if waltzing. Funny, I wasn't even supposed to be outside.

But what the hell. They wouldn't really care.

Anyway, back to the topic. I am waiting at this very moment for… what? For the people to stop running back and forth the court? For Akagi-sempai to stop blowing the whistle? For the practice in which I'm supposed to be part of to end?

It was pointless asking, anyway. Like why I'm even outside letting myself be drowned in the drops of rain.

So why was I outside? No particular reason, now that I think about it. I just wanted to be here.

I wanted to wait.

Now, what was that? I wanted to **wait**? Hm… Contradict your statement, won't you, Kaede? A stupid thing to do.

But they say that when you begin to like something stupid, or someone given MY situation, you become stupid as well.

So that makes me a baka. Figures.

No, I AM NOT in love with that stupid smiley, please no. The thought sends shivers down my spine. Eww… I'm attracted to that red-head 'ahou. Yes, JUST attracted. Or not. Whatever.

So I DID wait. And I still am.

Which leads me to another question: Why am I waiting? Why am I not playing? Wouldn't I be given a better access to contact with that self-proclaimed tensai? Would I not be happier if I am inside the gym?

Well, yes. And no.

Yes, I'd be given a chance to make contact with him. Yet I wouldn't be happy. Hell, no! I'd just torture myself, knowing that it would be only when I engage in what-they-call-a-fight with him that he'll actually really take notice of me, aside from the occasional taunts and those sort of stuff.

It would only be then that I'd have the opportunity to meet his eyes in an intimate contact and see what's behind that firm façade.

It would only be then that I'd get a taste of heaven, just drowning in his very soul.

Cliché and all too mushy it may seem, he was my **life**. Or something close to that.

And maybe, just maybe, if I come inside looking all wet and pale, he'll see me, not fight with me. I never did want to fight with him. He started everything.

And it was my choice to continue.

That's why I'm not inside, playing. I'm waiting here, outside, letting myself look like a walking rug, with my hair tousled like **this**.

"Rukawa, is that you?"

I soon heard a mellifluous voice which seemed to belong to my bespectacled sempai.

Screw up your plan of not getting seen, won't you, fox?

I cocked my head slightly to the right in surrender. There was no use hiding after all.

"What the- You're wet! Oh Rukawa, you know what will happen to you when these kind of things ensue! Come inside!"

Kogure-sempai ushered me to the bench and made me sit. Just as he was about to something to dry me, I felt an arid cloth on my face. I took it off my face, naturally I would, and raised my head.

"Don't go getting yourself all wet. I don't want to defeat you just because you're sick."

I just scowled, put the towel on my hair, and lowered my head.

Dang. I should've just attended practice. I'd have extra scolding later from Akagi-sempai.

I shrugged.

Well, whatever.

Regrets always come in the end. Everything vexing comes in the end. They always do.

Argh. I really should've attended practice.

The reason? Don't ask me. No reasons are needed.

To hell with those.

The thing I hate the most just became my favorite thing to do.

8:58p 23 March 2005

695 words


End file.
